regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Vigilantes Episode 5
Recap The party continues on the road to Blorengale, on the way ultimately to Boremium to seek out the the good public speaker that Dr McGinley knows named Mountain Dew. They just dealt with bandits demanding a toll at a bridge and it starts to rain. The party consists of The Twins (Tamsin/Landcaster), Alexis, Soli, Rocker, Dr McGinley, 2 Thieves (Cartius & Guildie), 3 other ex-solders (Franco, Cooper, Reynolds). As well as 3 riding horses, Foolish, Old Thomas and Carrot. The trudge onward to Blorengale. They arrive in the late afternoon. At the gate to Blorengale the guard asks what the party intentions are. Alexis lies and says they are escorting Dr McGinley to help a pregnant lady, then it is added that the Twins are the ones who are Pregnant. The party is let in, but the guard follows the party 100 feet away. The party arrive at a tavern ane head inside. Alexis notices the guard following them is talking with some people next to a shop. The party prevent The Twins getting a drink because they are "Pregnant". While in the tavern the Twins go into a rant about how great King Severus is and how terrible Tax-collector Mexomorph is. Alexis, Guildie and Cartius make planes to steal some horses, but will do it tomorrow on the way out of town. The 3 thieves leave the bar and go scout out horses. They head to the nicer inn in town and inspect their stables. There are 6 horses inside at the moment. The theives make a plan to stay at the other inn with their horses, but leave with more horses. They head back to the inn. Back at the inn a broad man bursts in though the back door, carrying a 2-handed axe. His 2 minions enter from behind. The Bounty Hunter says he is here for The Twins, Alexis, Rocker and Soli for setting the barn on fire in Flatstone. Rocker casts sleep on the minions and they pass out. The leader of the bounty hunters attacks the party. Dr McGinley using his claw weapons cuts the handle of the battle axe off. The rest of the party descend on the bounty hunter and he dies. Guildie loots the man as Dr McGinley goes to eat the bounty hunter, the rest of the party try to stop the Doctor. Guildie looks at what she took and finds a wanted poster of the party, showing they are wanted for 1000 silver. The party pay off the witnesses and flee the inn. The thieves lead the way to the horses they saw before. Guildie and Alexis stay outside the stables on their horse and the twins stay on their horse. The others rush into the stables to collect the other horses. Security from the tavern calls out after the horse thieves and goes to attack along with 2 nobles. Cooper is stabbed in the gut and killed, his body falls to the ground. Soli, Franco & Reynolds escape on horses. Alexis and Guildie shoot the nobles down with their bows. High on drugs, Dr McGinley flees naked into the woods. The Twins chase after Dr McGinley but loses him. Dr McGinley doubles back and heads into the Rich Tavern naked and orders a drink, the people inside get scared and flee. The Twins collect Dr McGinley. The Bar Security knocks out Rocker. The Security Man is knocked down thenAlexis rushes over and saves Rocker. Everyone then rides to the North-West Gate as they hear town guard blowing whistles behind them. They all reach the North-West gate of town but it is guarded. They bribe the guard and flee the town. Guest Character Dr McGinley Stats: Class: Medic, Level 2, Weapon: Surgical Tools made into Lobster claws on hands. HP: 6, Int 17, Guildie Stats: Class: Thief Weapon: Short Sword, Short Bow, Dex 16, Category:Misscliks Vigilantes Episodes